PCA's Next Top Model
by Maiyuna
Summary: America's Next Top Model x Zoey 101 crossover. What happens when America's Next Top Model Junior comes to PCA to recruit junior models? I suck at summaries, so just RR, plz!
1. Chapter 1

**PCA's Next Top Model**

A/N: This is an America's Next Top Model x Zoey 101 crossover. I always wanted to do one! Oh, and if you don't watch America's Next Top Model, you probably won't get this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, except for America's Next Top Model Junior!

Chapter 1

Zoey woke up and stretched. She looked out the window. It was a beautiful day, and Zoey could see all the girls lined up on the beach, wearing their cutest bikinis. She smiled. She was going to win this. Zoey jumped out of bed and grabbed her hot pink halter bikini. As soon as she got dressed, she shook Dana and Nicole. "C'mon, guys! Wake up! The line is long! You _do_ want to be America's Next Top Model Junior, don't you?"

Yes, that's right, everybody was lining up to be America's Next Top Model Junior. It was a new reality show every teen and preteen wanted to be in! It turned out that America's Next Top Model was viewed mostly by teens and tweens, so they decided that all those teens and tweens could fulfill their dream and become America's Next Top Model Junior!

Nicole woke up immediately and jumped out of bed. She grabbed her turquoise two-piece and ran inside the bathroom. As soon as she slammed the door shut, Dana opened her eyes. "Nicole, you could be a little quieter in there!" Dana yelled.

"Sorry!" Nicole responded.

Dana rolled her eyes and stuffed her head into her pillow. Zoey also rolled her eyes and shook Dana again. "Dana, c'mon! Just see what happens when you try out! And they're probably going to just take some quick photos and it'll be done! Please, Dana!"

Dana lifted her head from her pillow. "Fine"

Zoey squealed excitedly and picked up the lavender bikini Dana had bought a week ago. She shoved it in Dana's face. "Here, put it on!"

Dana, once more, rolled her eyes. She grabbed the bikini and walked in the closet, where she mostly got changed while Nicole was doing her hair.

Nicole was the first to emerge from the bathroom. "Isn't this a cute bikini? I think it's a cute bikini, do you?" she said in her usual hyper voice.

Zoey gave her a thumbs up when Dana came out of the closet. The lavender two-piece looked wonderful on her curvy figure, and she did her hair in a high ponytail.

Nicole clapped her hands and squealed. "Oh my gosh, Dana, you look amazing! Where did you get that figure?"

Dana shrugged. "Lots of sports, s'pose"

"Well, we better get in that line!" Zoey said as she linked arms with the other and walked outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own America's Next Top Model or Zoey 101, just America's Next Top Model Junior! Chapter 2 

Zoey. Nicole, and Dana walked outside to the hot air. They stood at the back of the line, waiting. After an hour or so of waiting, Quinn dropped by.

"Hey, Quinn!" Zoey said.

"Oh, hey, Zo! Are you trying out, too?" Quinn asked.

"Yah, I wouldn't miss it for the world! And judging by your tone of voice and your outfit, I'm guessing you are, too?" Zoey asked, referring to the rainbow one-piece she was wearing.

"You're going to wear _that_?" Dana cried as she burst out laughing.

Zoey hit her in the ribs.

"Ow!" Dana responded as she held her side.

"Be nice!" scolded Zoey.

Nicole sat on the ground. "This line is long, and I'm hungry!"

"I have some baby food in my pocket" Quinn said as she pulled out some mashed banana baby food. "Want some?"

Nicole looked at the food disgustingly. "I'm not _that_ hungry!"

They began talking about the usual. Boys, sports, make-up, newest magazines, Nicole's lip chart. Before they knew it, they were next! Nicole was up first. She squealed when she saw Tyra Banks, Nigel Barker, Janice Dickinson, Nole Marin, Jay Manuel, and Alexander Jay. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe they chose _this_ school, out of all of them! By the way, I'm Nicole!"

Tyra smiled. "Well, let's get this show on the road!"

Nicole nodded excitedly.

"All right, first I want you to walk for us" Tyra said.

Nicole nodded again and began strutting her stuff. As a matter of fact, she was quite good! But that must have been because she had been practising ever since she heard the news of America's Next Top Model Junior.

Tyra and the gang congratulated her. "Okay, now I want to take a couple of pictures. Please do your best"

"Anything you say!" Nicole said. She began to pose. Her poses were a little dramatic, but overall they were great!

Up next was Zoey. Zoey confidently strode up to the judges and waved. "Hey, I'm Zoey!"

Tyra smiled. "Hey, Zoey! I would like you to walk for us, please"

Zoey wobbled a little when she walked, but she was actually very good. She had a lot of attitude, which the judges loved! When she was doing her photo shoots, she acted like a sweet girl who was playing in the water. The judges felt her inner child come out when she was posing.

Next was Dana. She walked up to the judges without a care in the world. "Dana's the name. Don't mess with me"

Tyra looked surprised, but then smiled. "Well, let's see your walk"

Dana shrugged and began to do her strut. The judges, Nicole, Zoey, and Quinn were in awe as they saw her walk. It was perfect! And she was even better in the photo shoots. When Quinn came up next, she smiled nervously and said "Hey, I'm Quinn" she said quietly.

Tyra smiled. "Well, Quinn, you know what to do!"

Quinn smiled, too, and began to do a walk. It was…different. The judges didn't know whether she was extremely bad or extremely good! When she was done, Janice began clapping loudly. "This girl has a unique sense of style, I like it!" she cried.

Quinn nervously thasnked Janice andn began posing. Just as her walk was unique, her poses weren't any different. They were…odd. But, she finished and confidently walked back.

Tyra took the megaphone she had beside her and said "That's it for anymore auditions! We will announce the winners tomorrow!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers:

MrsLoganReece

Sk8ergirl4life

Zxxbsmsgirl3148

Seanny22

Please review, people! Oh, and I sadly decided to not make a sequel for my first fic "The Dance"(for Kim Possible).

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

Chapter 3 

Tyra put down her megaphone and watched all the girls walk away. She smiled. "Time to judge, you guys!" she said. She pulled out all of the girls' photos. The most recent photos were of Nicole, Zoey, Dana, and Quinn. She picked up Nicole's picture, which was the top of the stack. "All right, first we have Nicole" she said, tapping on the picture.

Janice snatched the photo and looked at it. "This girl is full of life and energy, it would be hard for her to keep a straight face while posing!"

"Yes, but she _did_ keep a straight face while doing her walk" Nigel Barker said. "That was really good!"

Jay Manuel looked at it next. "This girl is defiantly model material! She can pose any emotion and she dresses nicely, too!"

Tyra put the photo away. "She's in"

Next was Zoey's. "I love how she just lets her emotions take her wherever they need to be. Her attitude while walking was incredible, then she changed it so quickly to sweet and kind you wouldn't even know she was acting bad ass when walking!" Alexander Jay said all in one breath. He took a gulp of air and said. "Zoey's in"

"Fine with me" Tyra agreed and put that aside with Nicole, too.

When they pulled out Dana's photo, Nole was the first to talk immediately. "Two words: Attention Grabbing. This girl demands attention when she walks on a runway or into a room!"

"Yes, but Dana also has an attitude problem!" Janice argued.

"Which will help her photos _and_ her walk!" Nole debated back. "Besides, she has tons of friends, how bad could she be? Dana is in"

Next was Quinn. Janice piped up first. "This girl is so different and unique it's awesome. She could be the next big thing for the world, every brainiac will want to be like her!"

"She has a point" All the judges said at the same time. They decided to let her in.

After about a thousand more photos, they decided to let 10 more girls into America's Next Top Model Junior.

* * *

Chase, Michael, and Logan were walking on the beach when they spotted tons of girls in their finest bathing suits walking back to PCA. Logan's face lit up. "This must be my lucky day!" he said.

Chase punched him in the arm. "Your such a womanizer!" he said. Then he spotted Zoey. _Man, she's hot in that bathing suit!_ he thought.

"Hey, Chase. Hey, Michael" Zoey said when she caught up to them. "How's it going?"

"Not too bad, Logan here is watching some of the girls" Chase said, gesturing to Logan. "So, did you make the cut?"

"We don't know yet" Nicole piped in. "We'll see tomorrow"

"Well, good luck with that" Chase said as he and Michael left.

Logan stayed behind and stepped close to Dana. "You know, if you don't make the cut, you can always drop around my place for some cheering up…"

Dana kicked him in the shin. "You wish, freak!"

Logan grasped his leg and began hopping after Chase and Michael. "She so wants me…"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Thank you again, reviewers! I have a new one:

ChaseandZoey

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, I only own America's Next Top Model Junior(but not the judges) and the other 10 girls that made it in.

Chapter 4 

Zoey woke up the next morning with an exciting feeling in her stomach. He hopped out of bed and shook Dana and Nicole. "Guys! Guys! They posted up who made it today!"

This time Dana _and _Nicole woke up. As soon as they stretched and got out of bed, they ran into their own little 'changing rooms' and got dressed. Nicole came out first wearing a blue halter-top with navy blue designs and a navy blue mini skirt. Dana came out of the closet wearing just jeans and a white tank top. Nicole wrinkled her nose. "You might want to wear something more than _that_" she said, referring to Dana's outfit.

Dana stuck her chin in the air. "I wear what I want to wear"

As Nicole rolled her eyes Zoey came out. She was wearing a pink T-shirt with some jeans that she cut around the edges to make it look trendy.

Nicole smiled. "That's how you should dress, Dana!" she said happily as she skipped over to Zoey.

Zoey smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Dana went and answered it. It was Quinn, standing there in rainbow-striped shorts with a yellow T-shirt.

"Hey, guys!" she said as she walked in. "Are you ready to see who made the cut?"

"Totally!" shrieked Nicole. The girls ran out the door and into the Students' Lounge. There were a bunch of girls there, pushing and shoving so they could get to the bulletin board.

"C'mon! There's the list!" Quinn said as she quickly pushed through the crowd. She was in there for a while. When she came out, she had an excited look on her face.

"Did you make it?" asked Zoey.

"Even better!" Quinn exclaimed.

"I made it?" Dana said.

Nicole hit her.

"Ow!" Dana said, clutching the side of her arm.

"No, we ALL made it!" Quinn shrieked, jumping up and down.

"YES!" all the girls yelled. They were so excited that they didn't notice Michael, Chase, and Logan to go up behind them. Logan, with his flirtatious attempts, put his arms around Dana and whispered in her ear "Hey, baby"

Dana's fist went flying to Logan's face. Next thing you know, Logan was on the ground, trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Hello to you too!" Dana said as she turned back to her friends.

Chase helped Logan up. "Dude, when are you going to get hit enough times to realize that she's not interested?" Chase asked.

"She wants me, every girl does!" Logan exclaimed.

Michael and Chase were amazed at how much ego this guy could put up. He had such a big head!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Sorry for not updating, people! And thank you to my new and old reviewers:

MrsLoganReese

sk8ergirl4life

zxxbmsxgirl3148

seanny22

ChaseandZoey

Juli(anon.)

sexyheather91ox

hot,hot,hot!(anon.)

AnakinLuvr34(anon.)

SingMeAnything

Me(anon.)

Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer:I do not own Zoey 101 or America's Next Top Model. I only own America's Next Top Model JUNIOR, the other 10 girls that made it, and Seth Greenwood. I also own Le Beau Grand Café and Munch Brunch.

Chapter 5 

Zoey, Nicole, Dana, and Quinn squealed when the America's Next Top Model van parked in front of the hotel they were staying in. They jumped out and ran to the front entrance where Tyra and the other 10 contestants were standing.

Tyra cleared her throat. "I would like to announce the rooms you'll be staying in and your room mates!" She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it. "Floor 3, room 231 will be Zoey Brooks and Dana Cruz"

Zoey and Dana exchanged smiles.

"Floor 3, room 232 will be Nicole Bristow and Quinn…" Tyra looked puzzled. "It doesn't have a last name here"

Quinn cleared her throat. "Of course, I didn't add my surname. If I did, people would track my house and try to steal my Quinnventions!"

Tyra nodded slowly. "All right…" she said, confused. She shook her head and looked back down at the paper. As she read the other names, Nicole and Quinn also exchanged smiles. After all the names and rooms were announced, everybody grabbed their bags and raced to where they were staying. Dana and Zoey got to their room first. Dana opened the door with her keys and they stared at the room in awe. It was beautiful! They each got their own queen-sized bed with a plasma screen TV right in front of them! There was also a cute little nightstand standing beside each bed. Both nightstands had a glass for nighttime drinks, a flashlight for trips to the washroom, a phone, a lamp, and little space where they could keep their books. It was perfect!

"This is going to be the best…uh…how long are we staying here again?" Zoey asked.

Dana shrugged. "I dunno, but it's going to be awesome!"

They both squealed and walked to Le Beau Grand Café, one of the famous restaurants in the hotel. They saw that everyone else was there. As they sat down, Tyra cleared her throat. "All right, tomorrow I want you up at around 7:00 am. Meet me in the Munch Brunch and I will deliver your first task!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Sorry for the short chapters! This one I will try and make as long as possible. And I sadly can't continue mentioning my new reviewers. Way too hard! Oh, and I don't own ANY familiar Zoey 101 and America's Next Top Model characters. Oh, and I took some of the animals from Mew Mew Power.

Chapter 6 

Zoey's alarm clock rang loudly. She turned over and lazily shut it off. She opened her eyes and stared at the white ceiling. Her eyes grew wide and she sat up, forgetting where she was. When she saw Dana, sound asleep, she sighed with relief, memories flowing back in her head like a waterfall. She looked at the time. 6:30 am! She jumped out of bed and shook Dana.

"Come on, Dana, let's not go through this again, it's 6:30!" Zoey said.

Dana turned over. "Shut the hell up, Nicole!" she mumbled.

Zoey sighed. "Dana, we're going to be late for our meeting with Tyra at Munch Brunch!"

Dana shot up and jumped out of bed. "Why didn't you say so!" she argued.

Zoey sighed again and ran into her walk-in closet to get changed. Dana ran in hers, too. Zoey came out first wearing a sparkly pink halter-top with a denim skirt and some high-heeled flip-flops. Dana came out wearing tight jeans that said _Foxy _on the bum, and a lavender spaghetti strap top with flat lavender flip-flops. They squealed, grabbed their purses and ran through the hotel, looking for Munch Brunch. When they reached it, Tyra and the other girls were all ready there. Tyra smiled.

"Hello, girls, nice of you to join us!" she said. "We were all just introducing ourselves to each other. We just finished doing Nicole and Quinn!"

Zoey and Dana looked at each other with relief: they didn't miss anything!

"All right, who's next?" Tyra asked.

The next half hour went by introducing Stephanie Ciminion, Julia McDonald, Jennifer Kroomreither, Lauren Chubbs, Violet Potter, Krysta Waters, Crystal Love, Arewin Nature, Pooch Sun, Jhadorah Nightly, and of course, Zoey and Dana.

"All right, as I said last night, I will be announcing your first task." Everyone around the table began whispering in excitement.

"Ah hem!" Tyra hushed the crowd into silence. "I will give you each a piece of paper. Each of the pieces has an animal on them. You will then be rushed into your own dressing rooms, put into the costume related to your animal, have some make-up thrown on, and put into a certain scene. There will be a lot of people and photographers there, so don't be nervous. Pose as you posed during the try-outs. Good luck!" Tyra took out fourteen long pieces of paper and held them out to everyone. "Grab any random one and don't show anyone!" she instructed. Everyone obediently took a piece of paper and looked at it. Most faces looked sour, some happy, two or three faces had mixed emotions.

Dana closed her eyes and wished for a good animal. She opened her eyes and smiled. _Congratulations! You've been chosen to pose as the Wild Mountain Cat! _it said on the paper. Dana jumped a few times then looked around. Zoey seemed satisfied, Nicole looked pouty, and Quinn looked thoughtful. Before Dana could do anything at the moment, a bunch of men came and rushed her into her dressing room.

Zoey grinned and tucked the little piece of paper in her pocket. She had been chosen to pose as the Rare Blue Lorikeet. When she saw the group of men come toward her to rush her into her dressing room, she ran right in there.

Nicole crossed her arms. Why did she have to play the African Elephant? Why couldn't Dana? She had an attitude the size of one African Elephant! It wasn't fair. Before she could pout any longer, a group of men ushered her into her own dressing room.

Quinn looked thoughtfully at the piece of paper in her hand. She had been chosen as the Tamarind Lion Monkey. An invention had struck her head and she stroked her chin, thinking of it. Suddenly, a group of men came and carried her off to her dressing room.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:I realise that I am updating more than usual. He he. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and the animals are indeed real!

Disclaimer:I do not own any familiar Zoey 101 characters nor do I own any familiar America's Next Top Model Characters.

Chapter 7 

Zoey was in her dressing room, checking herself out in the mirror. She had on a light blue mini dress with slightly puffed up sleeves and black thin lines running down the dress. She had on dark blue ballerina slippers and her hair was done in two buns and she had washout blue hair-dye on. She was also wearing gloves that matched the dress and small white wings on her back. Her make-up was done with her whole eye area covered in dark blue eye shadow paint with some white strokes in it. She was wearing blue mascara and her lips were soft pink with some lip-gloss. She smiled at her reflection. She was actually modelling! Well, sort of, anyway. She squealed and escorted herself to the background she was chosen with, a jungle area. Many people, including Tyra, and photographers were there. Before she could look at anymore of the scenery, Jay Manuel came and smiled at her.

"Zoey Brooks, you look awesome!" he said, clapping. Zoey laughed and modelled playfully a bit. They both chuckled at this and Jay led her to the scenery. "All right, all you have to do is act graceful and free. And…action!"

Zoey began to do some ballet moves she had taught herself a few months ago. Luckily, she had the perfect shoes to do these poses, and the photographers seemed to love it! She lifted her toes and spun around gracefully, pretending she was a bird. Her expression remained soft and friendly. After she was done, she bowed, bending one leg slightly and keeping the other straight. She smiled and "flew" off the stage(she jumped off it and landed perfectly). _I wonder how the others will do_ she thought to herself.

Dana looked in the mirror of her dressing room and took a deep breath. She was dressed rather skimpy, but she didn't care. She wanted to look hot! She was wearing a furry orangish-brownish bikini top with matching bikini bottoms. At the back of her underwear-like bikini bottoms, there was a long piece of furry orangish-brownish material. She had matching heels, cat ears, and a matching masquerade mask. She was wearing extra-long fake eyelashes and her eye area was covered in orange, brown, and white eye shadow paint. Her lips were done in an orangey shade of lipstick and her tan looked perfect with everything she had on. She smiled and acted like a cat by pretending to slash the mirror with her fake, extra-long nails. She walked outside where she found Jay Manuel waiting for her.

"Ah, there you are, Dana! You look so sassy, sister!" he said as he walked to her. She smiled her fake fangs and looked at the scenery. It looked like a jungle of some sort. Jay caught her staring and led her to where she would be modelling, on a tree branch. She climbed up very cat-like so she could practise acting like one and stood up.  
"All right, and a 1, and a 2, and a 1, 2, 3 go!" said the photographer.

Dana rolled her eyes and began walking very cat-like across the branch, stopping every once in a while to pretend to lick her paw and then walking ever so slowly back. She climbed up on another branch slowly and smiled very feminine-like. When she was done, Jay came and congratulated her. "Well done, Cruz, you looked so sexy up there!" he said.

Dana grinned and walked back to her dressing room. _I can just imagine how jealous the other girls will be once I tell them of my photo shoot _Dana thought.

Nicole looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look half as bad as she thought she'd look! Except for the huge ears she had to wear, the silky silver mini skirt and the slinky matching top looked fabulous with the grey pumps. Her eyes were tinted grey and silver streaked like lightning all over her lips. Her hair was pulled back so you couldn't see it and the huge ears just clashed with everything, but over-all it looked…cute! Nicole shrugged and walked to the scene she was chosen with: Africa. She squealed when she saw Jay Manuel.

"Hello, Nicole, you look cute today!" he said.

Nicole jumped up and down. "You-you're Ja-Jay Man-Man-Manue-uel!" Nicole screamed than calmed herself. "I'm sorry, I'm just a huge fan of you!AHHHH!" she screamed again.

Jay chuckled and smiled. "I'm flattered!" he said, and he led her to the scene. "Just act…like an elephant!"

Nicole looked puzzled. "How do I act like an elephant?" But there wasn't enough time to ponder that now, she had to pose! She stepped up to the background and began to act like she thought elephants acted-very slooooooow. She still kept a model pout and a model smile every now and then, but over-all she acted like a true elephant. She smiled and walked back to her dressing room.

Quinn felt excited when she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a shirt-attached-to-shorts outfit, where her yellow slightly puffy outfit was shorts attached to a shirt. Her furry orange socks and yellow slippers were most comfortable and the furry orange arm-warmers felt cozy. Her hair had the braids taken out and put into a puffy ponytail, making it look as though she had short hair. They had used blond washout dye and she had hardly any make-up on, just some yellow eye shadow and some soft pink gloss. She walked into the area she had to model in: a jungle. She smiled at all the people and photographers and jumped onto the stage. "I'm ready!" she announced happily. She could see Janice Dickinson in the crowd waving. Quinn waved as well and began to hop around like a monkey. The photographers noticed she had begun modelling all ready and started taking shots of her monkey business. When they were done, she hopped back to her dressing room.

"It was amazing, just being up there and dancing gracefully!" Zoey announced to Dana when they were back in their room. She was washing out the blue hair dye they had put in her hair during the shoot. When her hair turned blond again, she brushed her teeth and put on a silk red dress.

Dana smiled and said, "Yah, well you should have seen me in that cat costume. Jay said I looked sexy!" Dana, as well, brushed her teeth and put on a black velvet dress with a gold and white brooch in the centre. "We'll just see who'll get eliminated today!"

"Oh, I hope it's that Jhadorah Nightly girl, she was so snobby!" Zoey said as she put her hair up with some ruby pins.

"Nah, I think it should be Lauren Chubbs, that girl can really act like a little child at times, you know?" Dana said, putting some mousse in her hair to make her curls less tangly.

"Maybe, but either way, I hope none of us get eliminated!" Zoey said, now putting on her ruby gemmed scarlet heeled sandals.

"Hope? Girl, please, we'll all stay in, even Quinnsane over there!" Dana said, putting on her black pumps.

Zoey and Dana grabbed their purses and walked to the little ballroom in the hotel.

"I am so psyched!" Nicole cried from the bathroom. She and Quinn were getting ready to meet Tyra and the gang at the little ballroom in the hotel to find out who would be eliminated. Nicole was putting on her sheer pink lipstick and was also putting on her pale blue eye shadow in the other hand. She already had on her pale blue halter dress with matching heeled sandals.

"Calm down, we don't know if we'll be eliminated or not yet!" Quinn said. She had on an orange sundress with some orange flip-flops and no make-up on whatsoever. Her hair was again in braids and beads. She had washed out the blond hair dye and had her normal, brown hair back.

"C'mon, let's go!" Nicole exclaimed as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.  
"Nicole, wait!" Quinn shouted behind her, grabbing a small little bag. She sighed. _No respect for the geniuses! _she thought as she ran after Nicole.

In the ballroom, the table where all the judges sat in the original America's Next Top Model was sitting right in front of all the models. Tyra smiled and said, "Hello, ladies. It is time for our first elimination. We will call you guys up one by one and show you your best photo. We will go by alphabetical order by first name, so Arewin Nature, you're up first!"

Zoey rolled her eyes. Now _she _would have to be last! Oh, well. Better than being first!

Tyra turned on a screen and pressed a button. Suddenly, the blue screen turned into a picture of a horse. "Arewin, you posed as a Mustang, let's see your best photo!" The horse suddenly turned into a girl wearing pieces of brown material all over her and a furry hair arrangement.

The judges began talking about how great it was and how bad it was. You either had to love it or you had to hate it. When they were done talking, Tyra stood up again.

"All right, next is Crystal Love!" Tyra exclaimed. She pressed a button and the screen turned into a picture of a wolf. "Crystal, you played the Grey Wolf, and this was your best shot." The screen turned into a picture of Crystal dressed up in a grey furry mini dress with grey slippers and furry grey arm warmers. She had grey eye shadow paint slashed all over her face. The judges looked impressed and talked about it for a while. Soon after, Tyra began calling the other contestants. Dana Cruz, the Wild Mountain Cat, Jennifer Kroomreither, the Wild Rabbit, Jhadorah Nightly, the Mexican Free-tailed Bat, Julia McDonald, the Great White Shark, Krysta Waters, the Black Finless Porpoise, Lauren Chubbs, the Grizzly Bear, Nicole Bristow, the African Elephant, Pooch Sun, the Robin, Quinn Pensky, the Tamarind Lion Monkey, Stephanie Ciminion, the White Tiger, Violet Potter, the Black Cat, and Zoey Brooks, the Rare Blue Lorikeet. When Tyra finished doing everyone, she ordered them to go into the Waiting Room while she and the judges thought about the task and the contestants. Twenty minutes later, the girls were called back in. They saw Tyra standing at the front, holding a bunch of papers.

"I have 13 beautiful photos in my hands right now, and those 13 beautiful girls that are on these photos will be going to the next round of becoming America's Next Top Model Junior," Tyra said. "The first person I am going to call…" Tyra pulled out a photo. "Dana."

Dana smiled with relief and walked up to the front.

"Congratulations," Tyra said. "You are still in the running of becoming America's Next Top Model Junior!"

Dana whispered 'Thank you' and walked to the side.

"The second name I am going to call…" Tyra said. She pulled out a photo. "Crystal."

Crystal walked up to the front. "Congratulations, you're still in the running to become America's Next Top Model Junior!"

Crystal took her photo and walked to where Dana was.

Tyra took out another photo. "Zoey."

Zoey came to the front, took her photo, and walked to the side.

Tyra took out the next photo. "Arewin."

Arewin took her photo and walked to the side.

"Quinn."

"Stephanie."

"Violet."

"Lauren."

"Julia."

"Jennifer."  
"Pooch."

"Krysta."

Tyra looked at the two girls standing in front of her. "Could the two remaining contestants please step up to the front?"

Nicole and Jhadorah both stepped up. Nicole looked at Jhadorah. She had purple hair with green streaks and dark purple lipstick. Her dress was black and it was ripped at the edges. Her face was so pale it looked almost…purple! No wonder she became one of the last contestants. But why was Nicole? Didn't she do well?

"Jhadorah and Nicole, I would like you to look at each other for a minute," Tyra said.

Nicole turned slightly as Jhadorah had. She noticed Jhadorah's eyes were a violent shade of green and she had an eyebrow piercing. Nicole felt frightened by the glare Jhadorah gave her.

Tyra looked at them both. "Nicole, tell Jhadorah one of her best qualities, and Jhadorah, vice versa."

Nicole looked around Jhadorah's face, looking for something that she could compliment. "Um…your skin looks very…smooth!" Nicole said.

Jhadorah glared at her and said, "Your hair looks pretty good, I guess," and when Tyra wasn't looking she added. "You look like a dog!"

Nicole opened her mouth to say something back but Tyra had turned and she couldn't say anything more.

"All right, there is only one photo in my hand, and that photo belongs to…" Tyra turned it over. "Nicole."

Jhadorah swore loudly and stomped off to find her bags. Meanwhile, Dana, Quinn, and Zoey were jumping for joy.

"Nicole you made it!" Zoey said. She hugged Nicole.

"I know, can you believe it?" Nicole squealed. Even Dana had to congratulate Dana and give her a hug.

"That was the best day of my life!" Zoey said when they were walking back to their rooms.

Dana shrugged. "It was okay, I guess."

"Okay?" Nicole exclaimed. "It was awesome!"

Quinn yawned. "I have to get to bed. See you guys tomorrow! Tyra said that we get a break and we'll be going to a dance party!"

Zoey screamed excitedly. "I can't wait!"

The girls said their goodbyes and walked into their own rooms.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Thank you to all my reviewers, again, for reviewing! And I forgot to dedicate this fanfic, it's for my dearest cousin Violet _Poter_. HAHA! Sorry, folks, a little inside joke there with my cousin dearest. Anyways, I might not review in like a week because cousin dearest and I will be partying in ITALY! That's right, ITALY! He he, I'm so excited! I can't wait to see Marina dearest's face when she realises that it was ME, MYSELF, and POSSIBLY VIOLET that stuck the gum under her keyboard. Serves her right, though. She never let's anyone use her computer! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, ciao for now!

Disclaimer:I do not own any familiar Zoey 101 and America's Next Top Model characters.

Chapter 8  
Nicole woke up and stretched. She looked at Quinn, who was muttering something about her Quinnventions in her sleep. Nicole rolled her eyes and jumped out of bed, preparing to spend 2 hours and 45 minutes choosing the outfit that she would wear to the dance party that night. After about an hour or so, Quinn finally woke up. She rubbed her eyes and saw a jumpy shadow in the walk-in closet Nicole had. Quinn shook her head. It was Nicole, all right. She yawned and slowly made her way out of bed. She grabbed some colourful clothes and got changed in the bathroom. Her hair, of course, was in lots of braids with some colourful beads. She put on her glasses and brushed her teeth. After getting ready for the day, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Quinn never felt so beautiful before. She was actually still in the running of becoming a model! WOW! Quinn squealed and walked out of the bathroom, seeing Nicole in front of the large mirror on her wardrobe, holding a pink halter dress with fuchsia stripes on it and a black long-sleeved dress with velvet sleeves. When Nicole saw Quinn out of the corner of her eye, she smiled happily and turned to face her. Before she could say anything, Quinn spoke up. "None of them are good, you're going to be _dancing_, remember?" 

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Please! _Everybody _knows that when people say _dance _party, they mean a huge party with lots of cute boys!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and put on some bright red flip-flops. She looked back at Nicole, who was obviously pondering at what Quinn had said. She ended up shrugging, throwing her clothes on her bed and ran out of the door. Quinn ran out after her.

* * *

Zoey looked at her watch. "Where are they?"

Dana shrugged and sipped her soda. "Beats me. Quinnsane's probably calming down Nicole while she's crying because she can't find the right dress."

Zoey's eyebrow rose. "Have you been thinking about this?"

"Longer than you can imagine," Dana said casually before taking another sip of her soda. Before any of them could say anything more, Nicole and Quinn came rushing from the end of the hall.

"Where the hell were you?" Dana asked.

"Nicole needed to choose an outfit for the dance party tonight," Quinn answered.

"Anyways, let's go to the mall. I need a new outfit as well!" Zoey said. She left toward the doors of the hotel and the girls followed. They took a bus to the mall and when they got there, they looked at the map. "Okay, I'm going into Chique first!" Zoey proposed.

"Fine, but I'm going into Greyback. They have great party clothes, _and _sports equipment!" Dana exclaimed.

"I wanna go with Zoey! Chique is the awsomest store ever!" Nicole said.

" 'Awsomest' isn't a word, Nicole," Quinn said.

Nicole stuck her tongue out at Quinn.

"I'm going to check out Electronicsmania! It has all sorts of parts for my Quinnventions!" Quinn said excitedly. All the girls split up, Zoey and Nicole going to Chique, Dana going to Greyback, and Quinn going to Electronicsmania.

* * *

Dana stepped into Greyback and smiled. She _loved _this place. It even let her workout with the clothes and sports equipment she bought so she can tell if they're good enough or not! Dana walked a long the rows and rows of running shoes when suddenly she felt a hand grab her shoulders. She froze. Was this some kind of pervert she heard in the newspapers? Maybe she should have went to Chique with Zoey and Nicole…"Get away from me, you pervert, or I'll kick you in the-"

"It's just me, baby!" Logan Reese said, letting go of Dana and backing away slowly.

Dana sighed with relief but turned angry again. "What are you doing here? And don't call me baby unless you want another hard kick in the shin!"

"Sorry, bab-I mean Dana, but last I checked, this store wasn't only built for you to use!" Logan said.

Dana glared at him before turning her back to him to stare at the running shoes for no reason. Suddenly, Logan spinned her to face him and gave her a hard kiss on the lips. Dana pushed him off and screamed. "Oh, _now _you're going to get it, jerk!" she yelled as Logan began running away. She ran right after him, red in the face with anger and embarrassment.

* * *

"Does this look nice?" Zoey asked Nicole, wearing a pink sparkly top with cut off sleeves and some jeans with rhinestones on the bum.

"Awesome!" Nicole said and she gave Zoey a thumbs up. "My turn!"

Nicole ran in and in 5 minutes she strutted out of the dressing room wearing a black mini skirt with a blue sparkly tank top.

"Too plain. Here, try this on!" Zoey said, passing Nicole a red mini dress with one of the straps missing. "It's got feathers and sparkles, you'll be the envy of any girl!"

"Ooo! Nice!" Nicole said, trying it on in the dressing room. She came out and modelled it. Zoey clapped, and even some people at the store clapped a long with her. Nicole squealed.

"All right, now for the test," Zoey said. She went to Nicole and looked around her. "Do the….Chicken dance for me!"

"Awwww, can't I just do the Macarena?" Nicole whined.

Zoey shook her head and Nicole pouted. Zoey still shook her head. "Nicole, that dress should be able to let you dance and we can see that if you aren't doing the test!"

Nicole sighed and began doing the Chicken dance. Zoey howled with laughter.

"There, happy now?" Nicole said, stopping immediately.

"Yah, and the dress seems flexible enough to dance with, too!" Zoey exclaimed. They both smiled and bought their outfits. As soon as they were going to leave the store, they saw Logan run past them and Dana, red in the face, screaming threats at him and catching up to him. Zoey and Nicole were bewildered when suddenly three people familiar to Zoey came into view.

"Hey, Zo!" Chase said. He waved and ran to catch up to her, waiting _outside _of the store. Zoey rolled her eyes. Guys just _can't _be inside a girl store, could they? She and Nicole walked out to meet Glen, Michael, and Chase.

"Hey, Zoey!" Glen said.

"Hey, Nicole!" Nicole said threw gritted teeth, glaring at the boys.

"Oh…yah, sorry, Nicole!" Glen and Chase said at the same time.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Zoey asked.

"Well, we went to visit you at the hotel…" Chase began.

"…and the desk clerk said you were at the mall so..." Michael continued.

"…we came to the mall to see you, and since I know Zoey loves Chique, I decided to come here first!" Glen ended.

Zoey smiled. "Thanks, Glen!"

Chase glared at him.

Nicole looked around. "So, are we going to go or what?"

Zoey smiled and walked with Nicole and the boys to the direction Logan was running to, where they were bound to see Dana. They did end up finding her and had to give her some tea so she could relax a bit before lashing out at Logan.

"But he kissed me! He kissed me with his foul, self-centred lips!" Dana kept saying over and over again.

Nicole, Dana, and Zoey then went to go find Quinn, who was chatting with Mark. After everyone, including Mark, was ready to go, they set off toward the bus station to get back home.

While on the bus, Zoey remembered something. "We need dates."

Nicole looked around at her. "We do?"

"Well, we don't _have _to, but it would look really good if we did!" Zoey explained.

"Well, I'm not bringing a date. Then I only have one guy to chat and flirt with!" Nicole whined.

Logan looked at Dana. "Dana…" he started.

"Forget it, loser. It already takes more than you can imagine to not kick you where the sun don't shine!" Dana said, glaring at him. Then when she turned, she smiled a bit.

"Mark…do you want to go to the dance with me?" Quinn asked anxiously.

Mark smiled. "Sure!"

Quinn smiled triumphantly.

"Hey, Zo…" Chase began.

"Zoey, will you go to the dance with me?" Glen said before Chase could finish.

Zoey laughed when Glen kneeled to the ground and gave her a penny from the floor as a mimic of proposing. "Yes, I'd love to, Glen! As long as you're doing this because we're just friends!"

Glen looked a little disappointed, but said, "Of course!"

Chase's anger was filling his brain fast. _He _was asking Zoey, not Glen! Chase sighed. At least they were going out as just friends…

"Fine, if you aren't going to go with me, I won't go at all!" Logan shouted to Dana. They were having another one of their little fights again, when they argue for the littlest things.

"All the better for me!" Dana yelled back. They turned their backs to one another, but everyone could see they both smiled.

By the time they got home, most of the dance party was decided. Zoey would go as a date with Glen, Nicole would be solo, Michael wouldn't be going, Quinn would be going with Mark, Logan wouldn't be going, Dana would be going solo, and Chase wouldn't be going. As the guys said their goodbyes to the girls and departed, Zoey started to wonder.

(Zoey's thoughts)

Glen and me are just friends.

_But he asked you to go to the dance!_

On the condition that it's only friends.

_You made that up!_

Oh…right…

_You can't outsmart your own mind!_

(End of Zoey's thoughts)

Zoey shook her head and tried to concentrate on what to wear. Wait…she just bought an outfit! Zoey put it on and smiled, then ran into the bathroom to do her hair. She put it into a high ponytail and added some jewels to make it look pretty. Then she did her make-up. Fuchsia eye shadow with some fake eyelashes(rhinestones were glued to the lashes!) and some soft pink lip-gloss. She ran out of the bathroom and she put on her new fuchsia, high-heeled sandals and ran out the door with her purse.

* * *

Nicole ran into her own bathroom, wearing her red dress with the sparkles and feathers on it. She put her hair up in a flipped ponytail, making it have extra-pizzazz. Then she added some white sparkly eye shadow with red lipstick. She put on red pumps and ran out of the door.

* * *

Dana went into the bathroom after Zoey and changed into a spaghetti-strap gold belly top with long threads of golden beads hanging from the top. She also wore baggy beige pants to make it look more urban and put her hair in a high ponytail, her curls flowing really nicely in a ponytail. She wore some orangish lipstick with gold lip-gloss on top of it. She wore gold eye shadow, which gleamed in the light, and fake gold eyelashes. Dana put on some golden high-heeled sandals and walked out after Zoey.

* * *

Quinn noticed that Nicole left and went into the bathroom to get ready, as well. She was wearing an orange spaghetti strap top with a green flowing skirt made out of silk and some red flip-flops. Her hair was in two buns, one on each side of her head, and she wore no make-up at all. That was just like Quinn. She did, however, put on contacts instead of her glasses just for the dance party. But Quinn still wasn't used to contacts, so she kept on the glasses and only used the contacts for special occasions. When she was finished, she ran out after Nicole.

* * *

When Nicole, Zoey, Glen, Dana, Quinn, and Mark reached the dance party, it was jam-packed. Everyone who was anyone was there! Mark and Quinn immediately started dancing wildly, while Dana went to sit down somewhere. Glen took Zoey's hand. "Do you want to dance?"

Zoey smiled. "Yah, I'd love to!" She and Glen walked to the dance floor and began dancing to there own tune. Nicole ran over to the refreshment table, where a bunch of guys were stuffing their mouths.

* * *

_It's a great dance party…and I'm still not happy! _Dana thought. _Maybe some cute guy will ask me to dance…oh, God, I sound like Nicole there! But still…it would be nice to just have a guy come and ask me to dance…_

"Hey, baby!" a familiar and annoying voice came through the crowd toward Dana.

Dana stood up angrily. "I thought you weren't coming?"

"That was before, but I couldn't let my babe be swept off her feet by some unknown guy!" Logan said.

Dana turned extremely angry now. "Logan, I am _not _your 'babe', nor will I ever _be _your 'babe'! Now just leave me alone!" Dana stomped off toward the refreshments table.

* * *

Glen and Zoey were having a great time! They laughed, danced, and then took a break. While they were sitting on a bench, Glen decided to speak up. "Zoey…I want to tell you something…"

"Yes, Glen?" Zoey said anxiously.

"Well…" Glen said. But before he could say anything else, Zoey's lips crashed into his. He was startled, but liked it. After a few seconds, it became a full make-out session. Zoey's hair and make-up was askew and Glen's hair was all messed up. They were lying on the bench. Zoey felt so excided inside!

* * *

Logan sat alone on the bench on the other side of the gym. He had gotten all dressed up for Dana, and she still hated him! If only there was something he could do…something he could give her to make her love him…

His river of thoughts suddenly stopped when he saw Glen and Zoey making out. It made him angry for two reasons: one, Chase would die if he found out, and two, why did _he _get to kiss Zoey when Logan couldn't get anywhere near Dana? Life just wasn't fair…Logan even saw Mark give Quinn a kiss on the cheek…wait a minute…Quinn…

Logan jumped up and ran towards Quinn. He grabbed her led her out of the dance party.

"Logan, get off me!" she said.

"I need your help, Quinn!" Logan panted. "You're a genius, haven't you ever made a love potion before?"

Quinn pondered at that for a bit. "Yes, I did once…"

"Well, I need it!" Logan said.

"I don't have any, Logan!" Quinn protested.

"Can you make some quickly?" Logan asked.

Quinn looked at his face. He looked really desperate for someone's love, so Quinn shrugged. "Fine, but let me get some things straight. Only give a tablespoon of it. It will last for only a day, but she won't remember ever loving you after the potion wears off. And don't give her an overdose, otherwise it will last longer and she'll remember everything, even you giving her the potion! And you have to put a hair of yours so the person who drinks it will fall in love with _you_. Logan, are you listening to me?"

"Yah, yah, don't give an overdose, yadda yadda…" Logan said, even though he had not been listening.

"Meet me here in 5 minutes and I'll give you the potion!" Quinn said. She turned to go to her room, where all her potion ingredients were.

"Okay," Logan said. He ran into the dance party excitedly, but turned his head when he saw Zoey and Glen still making out. Logan sat on a bench and waited five minutes. He then ran out into the hall where he last met Quinn and saw her there with a pink and red bubbling potion.

"Here," she said, giving it to him. "It's about 5 tablespoons full. Good luck!" She disappeared into the dance party.

Logan felt so excited he ran to Dana and saw her near the refreshments table, holding a glass of punch. He smiled, took a hair from his head(wincing when he did so), and poured the whole love potion in Dana's drink. Luckily, she didn't notice because she took a huge gulp and then finished the whole cup. She suddenly became very still. Logan did not dare breath, as if breathing would stop the potion from working. He waited, and then saw a goofy smile on Dana's face.

"Where's my Logan baby? There you are!" she exclaimed when she saw him. She gave him a big kiss on the lips and walked off with him to the dance floor.

A/N:Mwahahahahaha! Great chapter, huh? I, personally, loved it! Oh, and I'm dedicating this…wait…I already dedicated. WOOO! Sorry, peoples, really hyper today! Well, ciao for now and I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you thought of it!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Hey, my people! Italy was AWSOME! It was so funny when Marina discovered the hidden gum under her keyboard. We had to give her tons of hints for her to finally guess it. My aunt Katia didn't even believe that we would do something so mean when Marina told on us, the rat! But we ended up stealing her pretty princess pink diary! He he! I read a page and she likes some guy named Pablo, I couldn't really tell, she writes in messy Italian, and both me and Violet had to help each other out reading it. Of course, the Italian wasn't the hard part, me and Violet both know it fluently, but her writing is so0o0o messy it looked like a 3 year-old's writing with a splash of wetness to make it even messier.

Disclaimer:I do not own any familiar Zoey 101 or America's Next Top Model characters. If I did, well…this would be on the Zoey 101 all ready!

Chapter 9 

Zoey and Glen were lip-locked when she made her way into her hotel room. She used her hand to flick the lights on without looking and fell onto her bed, Glen on top of her. Glen's hand was running through Zoey's hair and Zoey's hand was running all around Glen's back. Zoey never made out with a guy like this before, and she was surprised that all of the natural making out movements were coming to her quicker than the cheetah Dana modeled as. Modeled…Zoey had America's Next Top Model Junior the next day! She broke apart from Glen and took a deep breath from all that kissing. "Glen…Glen, stop it!" she giggled when Glen made his way down to her neck. Glen stopped and smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed him on the nose. "C'mon, I have work tomorrow, I have to go to bed!"

Glen stuck his lower lip out and pouted. Zoey laughed and playfully pushed him away. He growled but then laughed. After kissing Zoey goodnight, which took a good five minutes, he left to catch the bus. Zoey smiled goofily as she toppled onto her bed and fell asleep in the clothes she was wearing. Little did she know that Chase was outside of the hotel, watching Glen and Zoey make-out from the window. He felt a deep surge of jealousy and stormed off.

Nicole had hit it off with a few guys at the party, but none were matched to her liking. She sighed as she walked into her hotel room, but much to her excitement she caught Quinn and Mark cuddling up with an encyclopaedia on their laps. She squealed under her breath and walked out of the hotel room. _I'll hang around out here until they're moment is up…_Nicole thought. She saw Glen with ruffled hair come out of Zoey's dorm. He looked pleased with himself. Nicole went to take a closer look and gasped at the site she saw. Glen had just walked over to Krysta Waters and just started kissing her! But he was an item with Zoey, wasn't he? She saw at the dance how they were making out. Nicole walked closer to Krysta and Glen and saw how they began to make-out. Krysta had put both her legs around Glen's waist and Glen was leaning against the wall. Nicole stayed there, watching in shock as Glen and Krysta departed. Nicole followed Glen to see how many girls he had been cheating on, but he ended up just going back outside and onto the bus. Nicole dashed to Zoey's dorm to tell her, but she was sleeping. Nicole cursed under her breath and stormed out into the hall. She peeked into her dorm and saw Quinn sleeping soundly in bed. Nicole breathed a sigh of relief and quickly got changed into pyjamas. She fell asleep imagining Zoey's face when she found out about Glen.

"Dana, baby, you have to model tomorrow, we'll continue this another night!" Logan said as Dana kissed his neck. It was 11:56 and Dana had to wake up at 6:00 am. The love potion was supposed to work for 24 hours, but Logan put an…

"Overdose!" Logan just remembered.

Only give a tablespoon of it. It will last for only a day, but she won't remember ever loving you after the potion wears off. And don't give her an overdose, otherwise it will last longer and she'll remember everything…

Logan just remembered what Quinn had said and quickly, but gently, pushed Dana away. Dana pouted and reached out for him but he dodged the embrace.

"Listen, Dana, I gotta go!" he said quickly, running out of the room. All he could think about was how angry Dana was going to be when she found out about the potion. Since he gave her an overdose, the potion should last about 5 days. He might as well make the most of it. He'll spend as much time with Dana as possible these next 5 days. Of course, he can't distract her from her work. Logan went on the bus and on the way home decided to spend as much time as possible with Dana then endure the pain she would give him for giving her the potion. He sighed.

Zoey woke up the next morning and stretched. She smiled when she remembered the night before. Jumping out of bed, she looked at the time. 6:01. Close! She got changed in a pink skirt with a white T-shirt that said 'Kiss me, fool!' and some hot pink flip-flops, woke up Dana, and went downstairs where they were supposed to meet.

Dana woke up just after Zoey shook her and rubbed her eyes groggily. She was acting her normal Dana self. See, the potion only worked when Dana caught site of Logan, or if Logan was ever mentioned. Then she'd be under the potion.

She got changed in a black t-shirt with dark red capris and black and white running shoes and followed out after Zoey.

Dana and Zoey saw Nicole and Quinn outside after they came downstairs.

"What do you think we'll be doing today?" Zoey asked the rest of the gang.

"Probably make-overs, that's what they did in America's Next Top Model!" Nicole said.

"No, I heard they won't be doing that in the Junior addition, as to some of the parents don't allow it," Dana said.

"Welcome, ladies!" Jay Manuel said, emerging from the doors that led to inside of the hotel.

"Hey, Jay!" All the Junior models cried.

"All right, today is going to be very interesting. You will need to know how to sing and dance for this challenge," Jay explained.

Dana gulped. She hated singing, and she was bad at it, too.

"All right, I'm going to put you into seven groups of two. One group will have a group of three. First pair," Jay said.

Nicole squeezed her eyes shut. _Please be Zoey, please be Zoey…_

"Dana Cruz and Violet Potter!" Jay exclaimed. He began to read the rest of the pairs out: Nicole and Zoey, Quinn and Julia, Stephanie and Jennifer, Lauren and Krysta, and Crystal, Arewin, and Pooch. Dana was upset about getting a different partner than Zoey, Nicole, or Quinn, but she'd get over that. She looked over at her partner, Violet Potter. Violet had long, black hair and big, violet eyes. She had a long body with skinny arms and skinny legs. Her pale, pale skin made her look like a ghost. She was sort of pretty, not a lot, but a little bit. Dana shrugged and walked over to Violet.

"So, I guess we're partners," Dana said casually.

Violet looked startled. "Oh…yah…I guess we are…"

"All right, girls. Now, for your challenge. I am going to give each group a song and you will have to sing and dance to that song _tomorrow. _Good luck!" Jay said, and he walked away.

All of the girls left to their dorms to practise.

Dana and Violet were sitting in the middle of Dana and Zoey's dorm, trying to find dance moves for their song, Lose My Breath from Destiny's Child.

"So, what do you think we should do?" Dana asked Violet, encouraging her to give some ideas.

"I don't know…" Violet kept saying.

After about an hour, Dana stood up. She was furious. "What is your problem!" she yelled. "You don't talk, you don't do anything that requires teamwork! I'm fed up!"

Violet stayed silent. "Do you really want me to tell you?" she asked quietly.

"Duh!" Dana said.

"Well…see…Ihavlukia…" Violet muttered.

"What?"

"I have leukemia!" Violet shouted. It was her first time shouting or talking louder than a whisper.

Dana's face went blank. Then it turned red. "I'm…really sorry…I…"

"It's okay, I'm used to my sisters doing that already," Violet said, angrily. She turned her face away from Dana.

Dana sat down and they stayed silent for a few minutes. Suddenly, Violet spoke.

"When I was a year old, I was diagnosed," she said. "I've been pretty lucky ever since. My mom used to treat me like a baby, never letting me go to school and stuff like that. I had to be home-schooled until I was 8, and then I was enrolled in a private school for girls only. Then, just last year, my older sister Abby came back from college. My mom has been ignoring me ever since, and my dad is always at work or on business trips. They only person that really cares about me is my caretaker, Amy. Being here was probably my only chance to make friends and live up my dream of being a famous model. I always wanted to express my sadness and happiness in modeling poses, or playing violin. Being here also makes me feel like somebody. Like, out of all the girls who tried out, I was chosen! It was one of those times in my life that I felt wanted, felt happy, and felt excited all at once. I love those feelings."

Dana began to feel tears welling in her eyes. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry…_she kept telling herself over and over. Suddenly, she just burst into tears and hugged Violet. Violet was startled, but then hugged her back.

"Is…is this…one of those…those moments where you…you feel wanted…and…and happy…and…and excited all…all at the same…same time?" Dana asked through sobs.

Violet began crying, too. "Yes, it is." And the girls just sat there, crying and smiling.

After that evening, Dana and Violet became closer friends. Not as close as Zoey and Dana, but pretty close. She was Violet's only friend.

Just before all of the contestants were about to perform, Tyra showed up.

"Hey, girls!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Tyra!" all of the contestants replied.

"All right, now behind this door," Tyra pointed to a door behind them. "Is a room filled with outfits. You and your partner are going to find tops, bottoms, shoes, and accessories to make you look like a group. When you're done, you have to choose a name for your group and then come out and tell us all of this information. Ready…set…go!"

All of the girls ran into the room and began picking outfits. When they were finished, they all put on some make-up and started discussing their group names. After they were finished, they walked outside.

"All right, let's start with Violet and Dana. What do you have for us?" Tyra asked.

Dana and Violet stood up and posed. They were both wearing brightly coloured tank-tops(Dana had hot pink, Violet had neon orange) and denim short-shorts. They each had white baseball caps on and white running shoes with different colour laces(Dana had hot pink, Violet had neon orange).

"Our group name is called 'Skittlez'" Dana announced.

"We chose our name because…because…" Violet said, scared of all of the eyes on her. She looked to Dana, who smiled. Violet smiled too and looked back at the audience. "We chose our name because we are both very different, both in our appearances and personalities!" Violet said all in one breath. Dana squeezed her hand and smiled. Violet grinned widely when everyone clapped. She sat down with Dana and took some deep breaths.

Zoey was gazing at Dana and Violet in shock. Dana was actually being…nice to this shy girl? This was all too weird, but her and Nicole were next, so they stood up. They were each wearing a pink and black skirt with a matching spaghetti-strap top and matching heels. Their hair was pulled into a high ponytail. It was extremely sexy and cute at the same time.

"We're called The Pink Ladies, from the movie Grease. We chose this name because it symbolized how feminine we wanted to be," Zoey explained. She and Nicole sat back down. The rest of the groups were named and then they were all going to perform in front of a live audience.

Dana and Violet were soon up next. Dana took a deep breath. She had become a slightly better singer with all of the practising. But that wasn't what was worrying her.

Dana looked over at Violet and saw her practising the dance steps. She hoped she wouldn't over-due herself. Violet was pretty strong, but Dana couldn't help but feel sort of scared. Suddenly, Dana heard a voice coming from behind her.

"Skittlez! You're up next!" Jay called. Dana and Violet quickly walked up to the stage and saw thousands and thousands of different people. Violet looked horrified. Dana was too stunned for words. Suddenly, the drum beat from the song 'Lose My Breath' came on. Dana looked at Violet and they both started doing their moves.

_Can you keep up?_

Dana and Violet both slid on the platform across from each other.

_Baby boy, make me lose my breath._

Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)

Dana walked to the front of the stage. It was her solo part coming up.

OOOh

Dana sang that part long and steady. She completed unique dance moves in confidence.

I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to  
Now you wanna act like ya don't know what to do  
After I done everything that you asked me  
Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you  
Moved so fast baby now I can't find you

OOOh  
I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you  
All that talk but it seems like it can't come through  
All them lies like you could satisfy me,  
Now I see where believing you got me  
Gave you the wheel, but you can't drive me

Violet came to the front as well and they began to sing the chorus together.

_Can you keep up?_

Dana and Violet both slid on the platform across from each other.

_Baby boy, make me lose my breath._

Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)  
Can you keep up?  
Baby boy, make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise, make me lose my breath  
Hit me Hard, make me lose my (Hah Hah)

Violet walked to the front. She froze as soon as she got up there, but then began to sing confidently.

OOOh  
Two things I don't like when I tryin' to get my groove  
Is a partna that meets me only half way and just can't prove  
Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim  
Need a lifeguard and I need protection  
So put it on me deep in the right direction

Suddenly, Violet began to get dizzy. She ignored it, until she started to see all of the audience's faces turning into big black blotches. All of a sudden, the world seemed to be turning sideways. She heard the audience shrieking and screaming, 'What happened!' She tried to turn her head over to look at Dana, but all she saw was a sideways Dana looking scared and running toward her.

Violet fell to the ground, unconscious.

Dana stood in the waiting room, twiddling her thumbs. Violet had stopped during their performance, swayed a bit, and then fell to the ground. The America's Next Top Model Junior assistants took her to the hospital. Dana was horrified, and stayed with the unconscious Violet. Now she was in the waiting room. A lot of nurses came in and asked if she was all right. She kind of got annoyed after a while and snapped at one of them. The nurse just looked sympathetic and shook her head, then walked away.

A doctor came out of Violet's room. Dana stood and ran to see him.

"Is she all right? Will she live? Is she still sleeping? Is she under some kind of test?" Dana asked.

"We don't know, we don't know, yes, and yes. Please keep a little quieter, ma'am!" the doctor answered.

"Sorry," Dana whispered.

"All right, I'm afraid I have some bad news…your friend isn't doing too well," the doctor explained.

Dana's face went blank.

"There's only a 5 chance that she'll make it," the doctor said smoothly. "You might want to see her when she wakes up, just to say…you know…goodbye or something."

Dana felt the blood in her head drain.

"Are you okay, miss?"

"Yah, yah, I'm fine…" Dana stuttered. She sat back down and the doctor gave her some water.

Suddenly, Dana saw Zoey, Nicole, and Quinn rush through the doors.

"Is she all right?" they all said in unison.

"No…" Dana barely whispered. She began to cry. Zoey hugged her gently, then Nicole did and Quinn followed. Dana threw her arms around them, sobbing hard. They hugged tighter and some people turned to look at them. Dana just gave them a nasty look.

After they separated, a doctor came out of Violet's room and walked toward Dana. She stood up right away.

"She's awake?" Dana asked, hopefully.

The doctor nodded. "But only one person aloud in at a time," he added quickly, seeing all the girls in their crazy outfits.

Dana gave the girls one last hug and walked into Violet's room. She was afraid of what she would see.

When she walked in, she relaxed. It was a one-person room, so Violet was all by herself. She was staring at the ceiling when she saw Dana walk in. She immediately sat up.

"Dana!" she said. Her face turned scarlet. "I…I'm…really…sorry…that I…fell…up…you know…the stage…"

Dana could tell she was having a hard time breathing. Violet lay back down and let out a long deep breath. She had wires all around her and she was hooked up to some fluid and a machine.

"How are you…you feeling?" Dana stuttered.

Violet smiled warmly. "Okay, I guess…"

Dana wanted to hug Violet, but she was afraid of hurting her. As if she could read Dana's mind, Violet held out her arms shakily.

Dana walked slowly over there and hugged Violet. Gently at first, but she began to hug tighter when tears burned her eyes.

She began to bawl after letting go of Violet. Dana looked away so Violet wouldn't see her tears.

It's not fair! her brain shouted. It's not fair at all! Violet can't die, she just can't!

Suddenly, a doctor came in. "Violet needs to rest now," he said.

Dana nodded and kissed Violet on the forehead. Then she said her goodbyes and left.

All the girls were standing in front of Tyra, waiting to hear how they did. Dana, on the other hand, was freaking out in her mind about Violet. She still wasn't out of the hospital room.

"The first pair we are going to evaluate are," Tyra said. "Dana and Violet."

Dana walked alone to the front. Tyra looked sympathetic. "Violet will not be joining us at the moment, she's-"

"Sorry, I'm late," Violet mumbled shyly as she walked in wearingly. Dana smiled so wide her cheeks hurt. She hugged Violet and held her hand as she waited for Tyra to say their evaluations.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tyra said sweetly to Violet.

Violet smiled a bit and said quietly, "I'm fine."

Tyra smiled. "Good. All right, you had to sing and dance and here's your best and most original move."

The screen beside them showed a clip of when they slid across each other.

Janice spoke first. "Well, I loved it! This isn't something you'll see on an everyday dance show!"

"Yes, I do agree," Nigel said, his accent flowing nicely(A/N:Had to add that, I LOOOOVE Nigel's accent!).

The rest of the groups presented and the judges were left to talk.

"Poor Violet," Nole said. "How do we know she'll even live with all of this pressure during modelling?"

"You have to remember, though," Tyra said guiltily. "Half the reason we chose her was because she had leukemia."

"Screw you all, she made it on time today, she's strong enough to do it again!" Janice said as she slammed her fist down hard on the table.

"Yes, like you said, she barely made it! What if she doesn't the next time?" Nole argued.

"What if she does?" Janice stuck her tongue out at Nole.

The judges talked more about Violet and the other girls and they brought them back in.

Tyra stood in front of them, holding a bunch of photos.

"The first name I am going to call," Tyra took out a photo. "Dana."

Dana walked up to the front, thanked Tyra, and walked to the side.

"Zoey."

"Stephanie."

"Pooch."

"Lauren."

"Julia."

"Jennifer."

"Arewin."

"Crystal."

"Nicole."

"Quinn."  
Violet and Krysta stood before Tyra. "Two beautiful girls stand before me," Tyra said. "But only one will make it through." Tyra looked at Krysta and looked back down at the photo. "I guess I should explain how dancing and singing have to do with modelling. Well, you see, dancing and singing and creating original moves helps you gain confidence, balance, and uniqueness. These are very important when modelling." Tyra took a deep breath. "The next name I am going to call is…"

She pulled out a photo.

"Violet."

Violet fell to her knees and began crying loudly. Dana flung her arms around her oh so tightly. She smiled and cried and laughed. Krysta walked out silently, an angry expression on her face.

Serves you right for stealing Zoey's…Nicole remembered what happened with Glen and Krysta. "Zoey!"

"Yah?" Zoey said, following Nicole out into the hall.  
"See…here's the thing…" Nicole started. Man, am I bad at this!

A/N:OOOO a cliffy! Anyways, sorry I haven't been on in SO0O0O0O0O0O long! Guess what? A new season of America's Next Top Model is on! YAY! My favourites are Bre and Nik. As you must have noticed, Violet is the same name as my cousin, who I was inspired to write about. And yes, it IS hard to believe but my cousin Violet is EXTREMELY shy around strangers, except online. I'm more of the outgoing one, we are VERY different, but that's what makes us so lovable. HUGGLEZ TO ALL OF MY VERY LOYAL FANS HURRAH!MAIYUNA OUT!


End file.
